


A Christmas Waiting For You

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: The Light Of A Thousand Wishes [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas stories, F/M, Fluff and Fun, Magic, Raven's redemption, letters to santa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Its the first year since Summers death and Yang wants nothing more then for her Mummy to come home for Christmas so she writes a letter to Santa, hoping he can fulfill her wish. She knows he cant but can he grant one of her wishes anyway.





	A Christmas Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my new series called "The Light of A Thousand Wishes" and I hope you all enjoy it. It will only consist of multiple one shots of different RWBY characters. I don't really take requests or commissions since this series has been completely inspired by those fleeting moments between dreaming and awake. You know what I mean? You get a sudden picture, a word, a scene and then the words flow faster then the hands can keep up with.  
> However I would not be opposed to hearing ideas if for anything I love to hear your thoughts. Also there is a plot to this story (unlike me hehe) but it starts to come together a little further down the line. That said I hope you enjoy it and have a lovely day

Christmas. That time of year where families get together and celebrate or so it normally is. Where as many were merry and filled with joy, together and whole for the festivities, on the island of Patch there was one home that wasn't so joyful. The Xiao-long residents in their large log cabin had one reason for being unhappy. The year had been tough on them, mostly due to the passing of their beloved Summer Rose.

Tai was at his wits end as he sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and dried tears on his cheeks. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Qrow was gone, mission orders from Ozpin, Raven was gone but then she had been for many years. Summer was gone, taken from them during a mission by Grimm. Now Tai was alone, the sound of whimpers above pulled him from his thought. Well not completely alone he supposed. 

As he walked upstairs and down the hall towards the larger room he gentle nudged the wooden door open and peered inside. Yang sat on the floor, a child of barely four, legs crossed and a sniffling Ruby in her arms. His little dragon made cooing sounds as she tried to read the large picture book to her toddler sister. Ruby whimpered again and squirmed in her sisters tight arms trying to wiggle for freedom. When she could summon the strength to get away she slumped her red and black clothed form against her sister. 

Yang somehow managed to readjust herself and Ruby while never letting go of the book. Her speech was a little off and she stuttered over some of the bigger words but eventually Ruby's tilted back head came back up and she stared at the pictures as Yang read. “Little girl little girl, send s-anta a letter. And wit his Grimm rein-de-ar he will gr-grant it! S-anta grant-s the wishes of all good chill-d-ren.”

Ruby appeared indifferent to the story but Tai knew his youngest was listening to every word, be it a little off mispronounced. The stocky man leaned his shoulder on the doorframe a sadness clouding his eyes. Telling the girls of Summers death had been harder, harder the he ever imagined, Yang had broken down in tears, wailing for hours and hours. Ruby hadn’t quite understood but seeing her sister frail around with tears raining had been enough to set the little redhead into her own tear-jerking cries. Qrow had left soon after, leaving Tai and the girls. He blamed his semblance would react and fled into the night, Tai hadn’t seen him since, 

Ruby tried to keep her eyes open but her sisters rocking and the late hour was draining her little body. Silver eyes drooped with her head as she settled into a dreamless sleep and Yang lay her little sister on the pillow covered floor. The little blonde put the larger book away and picked up a scarlet blanket, draping it over Ruby. Yang turned towards the door and saw her daddy standing just outside. Tai quickly held a finger to his lips to signal quiet before the bundle of energy could wake her sister and held out his hand. 

When he felt the little hand hold onto him he took Yang downstairs, shutting the door to the girls room behind him. They had decorated the house, trying to keep some semblance of normality for the girls sake. The small pine tree sat by the fireplace, decorated in snowmen and ribbons of gold. A golden star stood at the top, glittering thanks to the embers from the fireplace. The rest of the room was decorated with garland made from branches of pine, sprigs of holly and cones strung on. The whole room smelt of pine and charcoal with a sweet underlying of apples and spices. 

As he sat the slightly older girl on the couch he stroked down her blonde hair as she cuddled in his arms. “What's the matter Firecracker?”

Yang curled into her father’s lap, a touch of wetness at the corners of her eyes. “Is S-anta real?”

“Santa.” He corrected with a smile “And I don’t know for certain. Sometimes you just have to believe in some things Yang.”

“If Santa is real, can I write him a letter?”

“I suppose, yes.” Grabbing the pencil on the coffee table and the notepad he used for writing shopping lists he turned to a clean sheet. “What would you say?”

Yang tapped at the paper with her finger and spoke slowly so her dad could write in neat small writing. “Dear Santa, My name is Yang and I ave bin a good girl. Would you send mummy back to us for christmas please.”

Tai stopped at the good girl bit and frowned. “Yang. . . I don't think even Santa can bring mummy back?”

Yang should have known better turning round to face her father she asked. “What about Uncle Qrow?” Those lilac eyes filled with tears, all she wanted was for Santa to grant her wish.

Unable to bear rejecting his daughter a second time he closed his eyes on the burning tears. “Okay, maybe Uncle Qrow.” 

Together they sat and wrote the letter, Yang running off to get an envelope from her father's study to put it in. “Daddy, what does Santa look like?”

“I don't know Yang, but I imagine he has white hair and a white beard and would wear a red suit. Maybe a bit like Mr Port, do you remember him?”

Nodding she licked the bitter paper. “Yeh. How will I send the letter?”

“Well we could try mailing it.” Tai tried to think of what to do, the post office would be shut now. 

The little dragon kicked out with her feet and shouted. “But christmas is tomorrow, Santa won't get it in time!” 

“Then maybe with a bird, let's put the letter outside and some seed on top. Then a birdie might take it and deliver it to Santa, how about that.” Hoping this would pacify the child he stood and held out his hand.

“Okay!” Four year old Yang took the letter outside and placed it at the foot of their path on top the snowy ground whispering under her breath. “I wish this to get to you Santa.” Trickling some bird seed on top of the letter she raced back inside the warm house and into her father's arms. 

“Now it's time for bed Firecracker.” Picking up his little girl he took her back upstairs to the room she shared with her sister. After tucking her into her bed he reached down and picked up a sleeping Ruby and cradled her in his arms for a moment. _ Like a tiny Summer. _ All dark hair and big silver eyes and a heart more honest and warm then any he had ever thought existed. After tucking both girls into bed and kissing them goodnight Tai turned the lights low and closed her door halfway. He liked to be able to hear if they woke in the night. 

His own room felt cold now without Summer, the way she would almost dance around the room as they got ready for bed. Now it stood stark, empty and cold. His window gave him the view of the front and he could see the little letter Yang had place on the snow. He would need to go out and retrieve it in the morning if the bird or other small animals hadn’t scurried away with it by then. He pulled the scroll from his pocket and tried Qrow’s number. He must have been too far away or in a remote area because it went straight to voicemail. Tai debated leaving a message, there was no way Qrow would be back in time for christmas and if he was on a mission, it could be months before he ever got round to contacting him again. 

Yang would be disappointed in the morning but it would be soon forgotten he hoped in the christmas spirit. Tai let his blue eyes linger once more on the nearly concealed letter and shut his curtains going to bed. Morning would come before long. 

 

* * *

 

The night birds were quiet but none were as silent as the single Raven watching the log cabin with beady red eyes. A few birds had eaten the seed laid out by the blonde child but soon scuttled off when she had cawed at them. The bird observed the lights go out one by one, saw piercing blue eyes as they looked out the window, searching. When those eyes retreated and she was sure the inhabitants were asleep did she fly off her post and onto the snowy ground. 

Wings gave way to shivering arms as Raven regained her human form and picked up the letter left on the ground. Already the snow had soaked the corners and the blue ink had blurred into a mess but she turned it over and pocketed it anyway. Raven walked towards the darkened house quietly, the sound of snow crunching under her boot was muffled as she sat on the window’s edge and lifted the glass pane up. 

With the stealth of years of practice the bandit leader crept up the stairs, remembering to avoid the areas that creaked from age. She didn’t dare go into Tai’s room but as he had left the door open she could see his large muscular body splayed out on the bed facedown. She shivered again remembering how nice it felt to be held in those tanned arms. The pale woman turned to the other door and nudged it further open with her elbow, Yang’s quiet snores filled the room. 

As slow and quiet as she could Raven walked over to the purple themed bed and sat at the edge. Yang was facing away from her, masses of blonde wavy hair spread on the pillow behind her. Raven stroked a hand over the tendrils, rubbing a few strands between her fingers commiting the texture to memory. She sat there for a few minutes, the gentle breathing of her daughter soothing the pangs in her heart. 

As she stood she looked down at her leg, her scarf, a bright purple cloth she had bought herself was tied just above her right boot. Undoing the loose knot she opened it and stared at the square purple material before folding it and laying it by her daughters head. Yang deserved so much more but it was all she had to give right now. 

The sensation of eyes on her had the red eyed woman spinning round in silence locking on a pair of silvery pools at the other end of the room. Ruby lay on her bed facing the older woman with big eyes, eyes that were identical to Summers. The younger child lay frozen and Raven lifted a finger to her mouth in hopes the tiny girl would stay quiet. Leaving her daughter's bedside she wandered over with as little intention in mind. If Ruby started screaming, Tai would no doubt wake and then everything she had worked for would be ruined, she couldn’t take that chance. Kneeling by the bed she stared into those eyes as Ruby whispered so quietly Raven almost didn't hear her. “Are you Santa?”

Laughter bubbled up inside the avian woman and she smirked whispering just loud enough for the mini Summer to hear. “Certainly not, far from it in fact.”

“Yangs letter?” Ruby pointed at the letter peeking out of Ravens pocket the tiny corner of white condemning her.

Raven leaned further down so that she could whisper even quieter. “How do you know it’s Yangs?”

“Saw daddy and Yang write it.”

_ So she peeked out of her room and spied on them, sneaky kid. _ “Well I am not Santa, but I know someone who may be able to make this wish come true. But you can't tell anyone, it's a secret.” 

Ruby was silent for a long moment, Raven wasn’t sure if it worked but soon her smile stretched from ear to ear and her eyes softened. “O’kay, Miss Santa.” 

Raven was about to correct the girl again when the Ruby yawned and closed her eyes, seconds passed and the mini Summer was fast asleep again. Raven petted the short dark hair, already the ends dipped with crimson, just like her mothers. 

The bandit leader retraced her steps and exited through the same window she entered, walking away from the cabin and her family again. Once she was far enough away she transformed and flew east, towards the one person capable of granting this ‘wish’.

 

* * *

 

Tai was having a wonderful dream of rolling in the spring grass with his wife when he felt the rocking on his bed. Sleepy blue eyes opened to see his two daughters shaking him awake. “Daddy come on quick!”

Grinning Tai let his daughters see him wake up then childishly lifted the blanket up and hid under them. 

The result was laughably quick. “Daddy, someone has been downstairs!” His little Ruby crawled under the covers with him and giggled. 

Yang on the other hand tackled her father on top on the sheets, growling and wiggling. “Come on get up!”

The broad man made a show of wrapping Yang in the sheets and lifting her off the bed and in his arms. “Come on then! Lets go Ruby!” Carrying the squirming blonde in his arms he play raced his youngest down the stairs and into the living room where boxes of various sizes were wrapped in colourful paper and ribbons. 

The three of them began opening one parcel after the other until the room was a mess of ripped paper and thrown boxes. Tai was just passing Ruby a large red and green wrapped present when there was a thud from outside. 

Yang immediately raced for the door. “It must be Uncle Qrow, Santa granted my wish!” 

Unsure what to expect Tai followed the little blonde child and waited for her to pull the heavy wooden door open. He had hoped Qrow would make it back but his smile faded when Yang opened the door to an empty space. Looks like the snow piling above the door had fallen and made the noise. Tai couldn’t stand the look of sadness on Yangs face, how he wished for her it had been Qrow. 

The boisterous girl kept her smile. “Maybe he is late.” 

Tai wanted to tell Yang that Qrow probably wasn’t going to come but at the same time he was hoping she would forget about it before too long. He hated his children being unhappy and just wanted them to smile. 

The rest of the day followed the theme. Every Time there was a sound outside his little Yang would race for the door, only to be disappointed when her Uncle Qrow wasn't on the other side. Ruby was oddly quiet but then again his youngest daughter was often the quieter of the two. Lunch came and went and the sun slowly started to paint the sky outside a red and orange hue. 

Tai was at a lost of what to do, Yang had taken to sitting at the window sill, her face pressed on the glass as her eyes fixed outside. Ruby had gone down for a nap and Tai wanted to bundle both girls in his lap and weep. It had been harder then he expected, without Summer even christmas felt faded after the initial excitement and there was only so much he could take. Leaving his book he walked over to the window and lifted Yang into his arms.

“NO!” she trashed around, crying but he held tight and plopped them both on the couch, Ruby woke up enough to crawl into her sister lap, Yang finally stopping her escape. 

Bundled up as they were it didn’t take long for Tai to hear the sniffles of his little dragon start crying. “I’m sorry baby, I'm sorry.”

The hiccups started, causing Yang to cry harder. “But Santa. . .”

“I know sweetie, maybe Santa didn’t get the letter in time.” He felt the little bundle in his arms nod as the three of them watched the flames from the fire flicker. He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes the room had been plunged into darkness. Both girls were wrapped up in his arms whispering to one another with sleepy voices obviously trying not to wake him. 

Looking up at the clock he realised it was nearing midnight and his stomach growled. Supper would have to be cold cut sandwiches from the leftover roast lamb and hot chocolate. At least he didn’t think he would have a problem getting that down his girls. Lifting both bundles into his arms smiling at the way their giggles warmed the room he carted them into the kitchen and sat them at the table. 

Tai noticed something purple around Yangs leg and pointed at it as she sat on the chair, “Yang were did you get that?”

Yang, her mouth full of bread and meat mumbled, when she saw her dad raise a brow she swallowed quickly and tried again. “Don’t know, it was on my bed when I got up.”

Tai couldn’t remember ever getting Yang a purple scarf and the blood drained from his face when Ruby answered. “It was Miss Santa! Oops!” Quickly Ruby clapped both hands over her mouth. 

Before Tai could question his youngest the door knocked. Yang looked at her father not wanting to go to the door. Instead Ruby leapt off her chair, barely avoiding falling over and ran from the kitchen. There was the sound of wind and then a squeal of delight. Tai and Yang raced after the toddler and both stood shell shocked at the scene before them. 

A slender man in a red and white suit stood in the doorway, a red hat completing the look. In one hand was a canteen that smelt faintly of whiskey and cinnamon and in the other was a wiggling ball of black and white fluff that turned its head towards them and gave a loud squeaky bark. Qrow gave the three a wide smile and said in his husky and slightly slurred voice. “I’m home!”

 

* * *

 

The snow had begun again, so soothing, as the Wizard watched the black bird fly away from his home. He almost chuckled in amusement, remembering the little wish that had made its way to his hands today. The wish shun with a bright golden glow and it had been almost too late to grant it, thankfully with his magic the task proved possible. The bird was hardly more then a speck in the night sky now, probably on her way back to her camp until the next wish called. 

The wizard watched as the stars twinkling back at him, their innocent sparkles clouding his vision. Maybe next year he would go into the town himself, dressed in red and white to grant the wishes Raven would have brought to him. Christmas was a busy time for all involved, himself included. The prospect of granting the many wishes and keeping the promises he made this year contented him. The wizard shivered from the cold wind and locked up for the night. 

He himself hadn’t decorated for the season, there was no need. No squeals of laughter from the young ones, no merry cheers from their parents. No it was . . . dim. The hearth curdled with orange flames and even heat to warm the room but otherwise the silence was depressing. He could call Raven back, make her spend the time with him and instead sighed. Everyone deserved happy memories during this special time of year and he was not fit for company in this mood. Tomorrow, on the dawn he would go out with his staff in hand and bathe in the happy dreams of the people. 

Speaking of dreams, the wizard pulled a rolled up scroll from the shelve and untied its crimson ribbon. Opening the window furthest from the fire he unrolled the parchment, the herbs and spell was ready. Calling on the stars above a shimmering silver glow glittered down onto the paper in his hands. With thoughts of peace and light he blew on the mixture so it flew into the blowing winds. With one hand the Wizard gathered the wind and pushed it into the air. “ **_Aisling!_ ** ” Immediately the winds swept around in a spiral before splitting off in four and shooting into each direction glittering like a shooting star. At least for tonight all would have pleasant dreams, with thoughtful eyes the Wizard pulled out some fresh parchment and his quill. 

  
  


_ My Dearest Friend _

 

_ As the year comes to an end and I think back on the meaningful memories that have been made, I realise none of them would have been possible without you. Your appearance in my life brought me nothing but joy and opened my eyes to a world full of some much more. So much so that I want nothing more then for you to return from whatever plane of existence you are trapped in and back into my waiting arms.  _

_ There was a time when you told me the world is full of wishes and prayers that go unanswered. When you decided to dedicate your life to granting those wishes I made you a promise. Now it is time for me to fulfill that promise and I hope that wherever you are my thoughts reach you. It won’t be long now before I am able to join you but first I have one more wish to grant. A wish I fear, that will promptly end my life, for we are not meant to meddle in the cycle of life and death. The price will be great but it will be met, I just hope that when it happens, your looking out for me, ready to catch me when I fall.  _

 

_ With love forevermore.  _

 

_ Oz. _

**Author's Note:**

> If someone were to ask me what the purpose of one's heart was, I would say ‘to give’.  
> Of course the heart is a muscle we are born with, it pumps blood and oxygen around the body, to our brains. It enables us to survive and breathe but it is also so much more. Imagine that little muscle, no bigger in most cases then the size of a clenched fist and think of how much faith we put into it. We protect it, build walls of bone and steel around it, we nurture it by feeding it the things our brain tells us we like. We give it tasks and in return it breathes life into us, in every single heartbeat.  
> Yet more then that we give it a power, the greatest power our minds and souls can. We give it our love, our faith, our emotions. Think of it as a giant ball pure energy, the most honest and good things about ourselves as it is cradled within our hearts. The heart then finds that which it believes is worthy and breaks off a piece of the pure energy, giving it away. Sometimes it's reciprocated and accepted and the energy we gave is renewed, made stronger and worth more. Sometimes however it is rejected or worse twisted, crippled and broken.  
> Everytime our hearts give and are broken in return it strains us, makes that glowing ball of purity and honesty start to doubt to grow somber and unfeeling. That's why we build those caging walls, to protect our hearts and to keep the positive emotions inside. So that we never lose sight of all those amazing things what we are capable of. The brain can’t do it as it thinks only in logic and sense, emotions cloud its judgment and yet . . . sometimes we tell ourselves that is what we need most. I feel everyday we let out heart latch onto the people around us, little pieces of ourselves in every corner. It gives us bonds and it gives us life, to live and not just to survive. The heart was born to give, if we didn’t then a lonesome life haunts us.  
> So the next time you feel your Heart pang know that it is there, waiting to give again. The Heart is forgiving and waiting for its hard work to be reciprocated, to have what it gives returned in kind. To love and understand, to accept and to cry, to give and to wait with arms opened wide. If someone were to ask me the purpose of my heart, I would say it exists to give my love to those around me and I would have it no other way.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays  
> With Love  
> Kry Heart


End file.
